Valkyrie Wing
Valkyrie Wing Davion Heavy Guards AeroSpace Brigade, Davion Heavy Guards RCT Description The Valkyries are a wing of heavy aerospace fighters, usually deployed as air support on ground attack missions. The wing is unique in that it consists only of female pilots, and they all use the STU-K5b Stuka Heavy Fighter. Recent History During the recent engagement of Scheat, Valkyrie Wing was stationed aboard the carrier DropShip Miramar along with the other two wings of the Davion Heavy Guards AeroSpace Brigade. During the fighting, several members of the wing were shot down. Two of them died without ejecting. Another two, the unit's CO and XO, Captains McBronigan and Kyle, were rescued by a lance of 'mechs from the 201st Stryker Regiment and the Black Lace Pirates. The last pilot shot down, Second Lieutenant Jennifer Bennet, was captured by the Fourth Proserpina Hussars and later executed while a prisoner of war. Following the events on Scheat, several members of Valkyrie Wing left the Armed Forces of the Federated Commonwealth. Many of them have since been hired by the 201st Stryker Regiment. Fighters All twenty operational fighters of Valkyrie Wing are STU-K5b Stukas. Sporting 2 PPCs in each wing (totaling 4 PPCs), an AC20 and a Medium laser in the nose, and 2 rear mounted Medium Lasers and carrying three tons of AC/20 ammo and 30 DHS, it is a constant thorn in the side of the Kuritans when combined with the maneuverability of a medium fighter. Davion Forces have the monopoly on its construction. On occasion, the Stuka is mistaken for a Lightning due to the two designs' similarities. Personalities Major Cassandra "Venom" McBronigan Storm's fiancé, 30 years old, believes him having died on Styk and commanding officer of Valkyries Wing. She married Major John "Storm" Reed on December 23rd, 3052 and has a son with him. She retains her surname on the roster of the Valkyries for personal reasons. Capt. Seline Kyle Executive officer of Valkyrie Wing and Cassie's best friend, 32 years old, can become quite nasty if encountered the wrong way. Secretely in a relationship (of sorts...) with Gregor Heimler. Lt. Wendy Coleheart A member of the Valkyrie Wing that joined only a couple years ago (3048), 28 years old, single, usually very analytic and calm. Hell of a pilot, but she aims at a target quickly rather than taking time to aim for components. Wendy got wounded badly during the fight on Courcheval saving her fellow pilot Kirwins life twice. During her stay in the infirmary the two of them got close and eventually Wendy forced the issue by grabbing and kissing Kiriwn passionately. At the Reeds wedding, Kirwin proposed to her and she accepted it gladly. Personnel When Part of the Davion Heavy Guards RCT Command Flight: *CO Capt. Cassandra "Venom" McBronigan over enemy territory - rescued by Black Lance *XO Capt. Seline "Comet" Kyle over enemy territory - rescued by Black lance Alpha Squadron *1st Lt. Victoria "Dart" Franklin *1st Lt. Lyn "Northstar" Grand *1st Lt. Allison "Vector" Hull *2nd Lt. Wendy "Smooth" Coleheart *2nd Lt. Brenda "Sharp" Ash *2nd Lt. Phoebe "Seppuku" Fenn Bravo Squadron *1st Lt. Sylvia "Boom" Hunter *1st Lt. Stefanie "Swan" Irvine *2nd Lt. Jennifer "Bullseye" Bennet - killed in captivity, Dec 27th, 3050, Scheat *2nd Lt. Denise "Victory" O'Kinnan *2nd Lt. Ginnie "Quickdraw" Wells *2nd Lt. Rose "Elder" Sinclair Charlie Squadron *1st Lt. Naomi "Lion" Hadley *2nd Lt. Lany "Spark" DeReillon *2nd Lt. Paula "Roundhouse" Hotchkins *2nd Lt. Geene "DNA" Arlington *2nd Lt. Arlene "Impact" Jacob Dec 23rd, 3050 over Scheat *2nd Lt. Susan "Speedy" Andrew Dec 23rd, 3050 over Scheat Personnel Who Have Joined the 201st Stryker Regiment First Comers *Capt. Cassandra "Venom" McBronigan (former CO) *Capt. Seline "Comet" Kyle (former XO) The Second Wave *Lt. Victoria "Dart" Franklin (formerly 1st Lt., Alpha Squadron CO) *Lt. Sylvia "Boom" Hunter (formerly 1st Lt., Bravo Squadron CO) *Lt. Allison "Vector" Hull (formerly 1st Lt.) *Lt. Wendy "Smooth" Coleheart (formerly 2nd Lt.) *Lt. Rose "Elder" Sinclair (formerly 2nd Lt.) Still to Come *1st Lt. Naomi "Lion" Hadley (former Charlie Squadron CO) *1st Lt. Lyn "Northstar" Grand *2nd Lt. Denise "Victory" O'Kinnan *2nd Lt. Ginnie "Quickdraw" Wells *2nd Lt. Brenda "Sharp" Ash Category:NPC